Living History, Pain, and Love
by Black Kaitou
Summary: The year is 1806 and the Holy Roman Empirer has fallen, leaving his Germanic siblings to pick up the pieces and continue on with out him. Prussia is mouring the loss of one of his brother's but comfort comes in a strange way. Summary sucks and title may change Rated T for blood, cursing, dieing, and drinking.
1. Chapter 1 Death

**I do not own Hetalia. And the German translation is next to the sentance.**

**Also Prussia is Gilbert and Holy Rome is called Heinrich. The other German countries in this chapter do not have a human name right now if you guys have any ideas please let me know.**

* * *

The dust clear two figures were clear to me on the battle field, one towering over the other. The one resembles a pre-teen the other a man with his saber raised to strike; the young teen's sword lies useless on the ground. The saber drops and six yells including mine echo across the field as the blade in-beds itself into the teen. The blade is quickly ripped away from the boy who drops to the ground, the man who is a Frenchman looks at us, where we stand unable to move. He bows his head in apology to us his eyes shadowed by his hair he then walks away his saber at his side. Once he is out of sight we rush to our brother's side but the closer we get to him the more we know there is nothing we can do, I am the first to reach him and supports him from off the ground. He whimper's slightly as I move him his eyes twisted in pain then they open.

"Preußen?" (Prussia) He whispers.

"Ja Heinrich Sachsen, Bayern, Brandenburg, Hessen und Holstein sind auch hier." (Yes Heinrich Saxony, Bavaria, Brandenburg, Hesse and Holstein are here as well.)

"Es tut mir leid" (I'm sorry)

"Was denn? " (What for?)

"Ich war nicht stark genug ... Ich habe versagt..." (I wasn't strong enough... I have failed...)

"Sag das nicht!" (Don't say that!) Myself and other brothers cry out.

His body shakes as he tries to chuckled, but instead he starts coughing and blood bubbles from his mouth. I frowned and raised his body for that he could breathe easier (Not that he could breath very good with a hole in his stomach.)

"Preußen mir versprechen, dass Sie Italien sagen, dass ich sie liebte und dass es mir leid tut." (Prussia promise me that you will tell Italy that I loved her and that I was sorry.)

"Sure Bruder." (Sure brother) I said tears forming in my eyes.

He raised his hand to my face brushing the tears away.

"Nicht weinen ... Jeder von euch ... Alles wird in Ordnung sein." (Don't cry... Any of you... Everything is going to be ok.)

Looking up I saw that my other brothers were crying as well, they looked away once they saw that I was looking at them. Looking back at the brother in my arms I noticed that his breathing was becoming more labored his entire body shaking. whimper's of pain coming from him he looked at all of us trying to get eye contact but none of us could hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. We couldn't his usually clear blue eyes now broken and pain filled, broke our hearts the as we watched him slowly fade. He lifted his hand and rested it against my face forcing me to look at him.

"Bruder schau mich an." (Brother look at me.) He said gently

We locked eyes his blue eyes looking into my blood-red eyes.

"Halten Sie unsere Familie zusammen Gilbert." (Keep our family together Gilbert.)

"Sure Heinrich, werde ich mein Bestes tun." (Sure Heinrich, I will do my best.)

"Danke" (Thank you.)

His breath quickened under my arms and his body began to shake more violently, I tightened my grip on his frail body stopping him from injuring himself further. His eyes looked into mine one last time then they slowly closed, his breathing slowed then stilled.

"Heinrich." I whispered tears falling from my face landing on his clothes.

Looking up I saw that all of my brothers' face's were shadowed their hair hanging in there face. My body trembling with grief I stood cradling my older brother to my chest, my other brothers stepped away from me but stayed around me. Slowly I walked through the bloody field, the cries of the wounded fell on deaf ears. All the soldiers stayed away from us the remaining of my brother's army melt into our own armies. Our Generals take a step towards us but were stopped by some of the soldiers, once away from the battle field the six of us ran towards my capital Berlin. We made a day's travel in a few minutes, my home coming into view nearing it we slowed to a stop. I was in the lead my living brothers behind me, for a reason unknown to me I didn't want to enter my home. Brandenburg placed a comforting hand on my shoulder causing me to look back at him. He nodded his head slightly and put a little more pressure on my shoulder relaxing I faced my home again without hesitating I head to my home for the first time in months. Inside I with some help changed Heinrich's battle torn and bloody outfit to one that he left at my place. Along with changing his outfit we cleaned him up and placed him in a spare room were he looked peaceful and calm as if asleep. Finished we left his body and sat quietly in the living room that was on the ground floor. None of us talked or did anything instead we dealt with our grief on our own; Bavaria leaning on the door jam, Hesse and Holstein were on the couch, Saxony and Brandenburg sat in the two arm chairs, I was on the floor leaning against the wall. We stayed like that for God knows how long before Bavaria broke the silence.

"I'm done with this I'm going home. You guys may want to sit here all day but I for one wont." He said angrily

Anger sparked in me and I stood angrily stepping towards my brother, Saxony and Brandenburg stood up as well but stayed back.

"Holy Rome just died and you say we're wasting our time mourning our flesh and blood, your kin. He helped you form into a country even though it made him weaker and you have the gall to say it's not worth staying around." I hissed

"What good is it to cry and feel sorry for ourselves, I miss him as much as everyone else but we are countries we can't stop and mourn over a fallen. That was what I was taught; you out of all of us know what can happen in war. We should have known that he was going to fall some time's he was never Holy, never Rome, and never an Empire."

A feral growl comes from me and I pounced on him, we fought for a few seconds before Saxony and Brandenburg pulled us apart. Saxony had him, and Brandenburg held me back. We stared at each other his lip was busted and I could feel a bruise forming under my eye. Bavaria pulled out of Saxony's grip and glared once at us before turning and pushing Saxony out-of-the-way and leaving the room, the front door slamming closed behind him. Brandenburg let me go but noticed me eyeing the door where Bavaria left through, Saxony stepped into the door way blocking it completely.

"Don't bother with him brother; he has a different way of showing grief." Brandenburg said softly behind me.

I growled softly but relaxed when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let it your sorrow become anger it will consume you till you are nothing. We don't want to lose another brother."

Looking back at him he gave me a small smile and let me go, taking a deep breath I looked at the rest of my family. Hesse and Holstein where sitting back on the couch asleep resting side by side. Saxony moved from the door and to the fire-place trying to light it, Brandenburg looked at me before going and helping Saxony with the tender box. It had a feel of peace but under it you could feel the sorrow that everyone was struggling to overcome. Looking towards the door again I took a step towards it but this time no one went to stop me. I left the living room and paused looking where the front door was but then turned my back on it and went up the stairs, knowing where I wanted to be.

* * *

**Hello this is Black Kaitou and I hope you guys like what I have written here. If you don't like long Fics I would stop reading this since this will be history from Prussia's point of view from 1806 to now. It might get broken up to different areas like this may go on till World war I then ends and a companion fic will be written. Tell me what you think about both this fic and my idea of breaking this up. Also if you have any parts of history that involved Prussia I may be able to get it in, or later when he is raising Germany. So send in your reviews please. Also almost forgot there was a quote in here see if you can find it.**

** Black Kaitou**

**P.S. I was trying to have France not be a bad guy since I really don't want to blacken that side of my family name. So sorry if you expected France to be a total jerk.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rebirth

At the top of the stairs I made my way to one of the closed-door, stopping to steady myself before I went into the room. The room was the same as we left it, the curtons were drawn and the room was in darkness. Lying on the bed was the body of Holy Rome; in his new outfit you couldn't see the wound that killed him. I went to the bed side and sat on the edge, wanting to stay by his side. Sitting there I remembered all the things I have done to and with him, he was always uptight but cared for his family. He was among the few that I trusted with my life he was one of the reason's I'm a Kingdom now. He did get mad at me at times and sided with Austria but he never betrayed us. My mind drifting through memories and not sleeping for a few days' it wasn't a surprised that I feel asleep. Waking after who knows how long a few hours it seemed like due to the silence down stair's the only sound was that of the house, I was resting against the head-board instead of where I sat before. A blanket was over me so I knew that one of my remaining brother's Brandenburg most likely came in here while I slept, whichever one it was I was grateful that they didn't try moving me. I was contented to stay here till he faded like Germania and the others from the past. Starting to stretch I looked over at Holy Rome and stopped stretching when I noticed something was odd, moving closer I saw able to conform that his skin was glowing slightly. Getting of the bed I went around to the side he lied and crouched down to look at him, the skin was glowing a pale white color that made the paleness of his skin brighter. Hesitant I touched his arm and found that it was slightly warm to the touch, moving my hand I caressed his face and felt the warmth gradually get warmer. The glow started to change slightly in color a faint blue tint mixing with the white, withdrawing my hand I watched as the light dance on his skin. I had no idea what was happing I have seen countries fade but that is what happens they become transparent and vanish, this was something else intently. Focused on the light I almost didn't notice that Holy Rome was shrinking, when I did I was shocked to see that he was almost the size of a 2-year-old. His clothed baggy soon disappearing into the fabric. The light faded till it disappeared all together. Sitting in silence I stared at the clothes that had now had a small bump in them, I was afraid to move. What got me to move was a soft sound; a soft whimper came from the clothes. Slowly and tentivly I moved the cloak and shirt and saw a baby lying on the bed and clothes. His eyes were closed but light blonde hair the same as my late brother's rested in his face the same way it did to him when he was not wearing his hat. The baby started to shiver after I removed the clothing from around him, noting it I pulled the cloak from the clothing and wrapped him in it. The kid stopped whimpering and shivering and relaxed in the temporary blanket, I was surprised to find how heavy he was. He was about the size of a loaf of bread but was far heavier then bread. The baby's eye's opened and I couldn't help but stare at his eye's they were blue the same blue as The Holy Roman Empire's. But they also showed an innocence that was not in Holy Rome's they were clear and gleamed of a starts with no pains and a future that remained unknown. The kid looked at me then slowly he pulled his arm from out of the blanket and reached up to me a smile was on his face as I moved my hand to touch his. His small hand wrapped around one of my finger's holding it in a tight grip; I couldn't help but smile at him.

Sitting back on the bed I held him my finger still in his hand, the moment was so peaceful. The only sound was the babies soft cooing and my breath; adjusting my grip on him I got comfortable resting against the headboard. Comfortable I fell into a dreamless sleep the child in my arms protectively.

* * *

I was awakened by the door being opened, opening my eye's I saw Brandenburg stepping into the room. He stopped when he saw the clothes on the bed, his face dropping.

"He's gone."

Glancing over at the clothes I tried to figure out how to explain what happened last night but was unable to answer his question was Holy Rome really gone. He looked at me waiting for an answer, looking away I stood up. Looking back at him I realized he looked puzzled and was staring at my arms or more likely the cloak that was in my arms.

"Why are you holding his cloak like that?"

Once again not knowing what to say I went to him, he watched me as I went to him. Tilting the cloak so he can see the kid I waited for his reaction, he didn't look at it as soon as I moved it but when he did he froze. He stared at the kid sleeping in my arms, his mouth opening and closing before he could finally speak.

"What? Can I see him?"

Shifting the kid in my arms I passed him to Brandenburg who took the kid gently. He held the kid a soft gasp coming from him when the kid opened his eyes.

Choking on his words "He looks like him."

Bring one of his hands up he moved the cloak slightly, he frowned and looked at me making me feel like I did something wrong.

"What?"

He said nothing instead handed the kid to me and left the room. I stood there confused a few minutes later he came back with cloth in his hands.

"Put him on the bed."

Going to the bed I set him on the bed, gently pushing me to the side Brandenburg unwrapped him from the cloak and started to sort through the cloth he brought with him. Watching him I realized I forgot that the kid needed to wear clothes, he put a cloth diaper on the kid first then a Childs shirt that was more like a gown.

"That looks familiar."

"It should it was yours."

Looking at it again I saw a black cross that looked like the one I wore in my tectonic years.

"How... How did you know where I kept that?"

"You have your store-room like I have mine, and I also went to the oldest section."

"Oh."

After the kid was dressed Brandenburg picked him up and wrapped a proper blanket around the boy. Done with that he passed the kid to me and started to fold Holy Rome's clothes into a neat pile.

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Brandenburg replied not looking up from his folding.

"What do we do with the kid; if he is HR reborn then wouldn't he belong to France now since he is a satellite."

"Yeah so doesn't mean that we have to give him to France, what he does not know won't hurt him? Besides do you really want to give him to the guy who killed him?"

My grip tightened slightly around the boy in his arms, eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Thought not, so why worry about it. Besides we're going to have our hands full of caring for him and informing our brothers." finished folding Brandenburg looked at me. "Luckily he won't stay an infant for long."

"Yeah guess we have to grow out of infancy quickly so we don't get killed."

"Yep but we do stay in childhood for a while."

"The kid I helped train grew quickly, he's his own nation now. But I want our brother to grow slower. I want him to enjoy innocence for as long as he can."

"As long as he grows will be good enough for me, he deserves it."

Prussia nodded in agreement, the two stayed quit for a few moments before the kid started to squirm crying slightly.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's properly hungry, am I correct that you wouldn't have any groceries in the house."

"Yeah, didn't have time for it been gone for a few months."

"Alright, let's do this we will wake the other's up and tell them what is going on then we can work together to feed the kid and decide who will be his caretaker."

"Caretaker can't we all do it?"

"We could but it would be easier for the kid to have one main care-giver. And also the kid will need a name."

Brandenburg left the room going to wake the remainder of the house and to tell them of the news. I stayed in the room the realization of what was going on finally sinking in.

* * *

**There is no quote in this chapter, and for those who read my first chapter when it got posted I have a little contest of sorts where I put a quote or two in a chapter and you have to guess where it is from I will tell you whether it is from a book, or person. Etc... The quote from last chapter was from a person in real life.**

**Reviews**

**elizaveta**

**I don't know what to say to your review hope this chapter makes things better.**

**To all my readers if you have any questions please PM me and I will try to answer them.**

**Adious Black Kaitou**


	3. Chapter 3 A new start

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia was still standing in the bedroom when Brandenburg came back in.

"They want to see him; we're meeting in the living room."

Turning Brandenburg stepped out of the door and went a bit from the door waiting for Prussia. They made their way down the hall and the stairs but Brandenburg stopped Prussia before he could go into the living room.

"Hessen left to get some food, but he should be back soon."

Prussia nodded and went into the living room Saxony was sitting in one of the armchairs, and Holstein was back on the couch. The two stood when Prussia came into the room, their gaze fixed on the bundle in his arms. The two hesitated before Saxony stepped forward followed by Holstein, the two looked at the baby. Saxony was the first to say something.

"How did this happen?"

Prussia looked at Brandenburg, and he answered.

"I think it will be better if we wait for Hess, and feed the kid before we ask Gil what happen."

The two nodded then Holstein spoke up.

"Can I hold him?"

Prussia passed the bundle to Holstein, but stayed near the nation for he can get the kid back.

Saxony and Brandenburg went to the side and started to talk quietly to each other. They finished talking after a few minutes and joined the other two, Hessen returned soon after that and the two older brothers' helped him with the food and Saxony brought out a battle that Hessen bought with milk in it.

"I'll feed him." Prussia said reaching for the kid.

Holstein handed the kid to him, and Saxony passed the bottle. Sitting on his couch Prussia brought the bottle up so the kid can see it, the baby grabbed the bottle and Prussia guided it so the kid can drink from it. The kid latched onto it and when the milk started to come out the kids grip tightened on the bottle. Brandenburg sat next to Prussia and Saxony and Hessen sat in the arm chairs across from them, Holstein sat on a wooden chair that he brought in from the kitchen.

"We should think of a name for him, we can't keep calling him kid." Saxony said when the kid finished eating and was starting to fall asleep in Prussia's arms.

"I agree we also have to figure out who will be his prime caretaker." Brandenburg answered.

"His last name should be the same as his caretaker's, that way no one will question why he has a different last name." Hessen commented.

"Then I guess that only leaves his country and Human name."

"Did anyone other than us know Holy Rome's name?" Prussia asked.

"I don't think so; he was always called Holy Rome even Italy called him that. Why you asking?"

"Maybe we should change the name if he did tell someone, if he looks and has the same name as Holy Rome then people will make the connection quickly."

"Good idea so what should his name be?"

They all went quit and thought, Prussia looked down at the kid and thought of names through Holy Rome's history one name standing out more than others.

"How bout Ludwig?" Prussia asked looking up at his siblings.

"Why Ludwig?"

"It was the name of one of Holy Rome's Emperor's from around 870 or something like that."

The other three thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright and since Prussia came up with the idea and was the first to find him he should care for him." Brandenburg said

"What! Why me I don't know how to take care of a kid, you are better qualified than me Bran."

"I think you will be ok, other than forgetting clothes for the kid you have done good so far. Except you may want to burp him before he starts crying."

Upon hearing that Prussia looked at Ludwig and saw that he was awake and was about to cry. Saxony throwing a towel to Brandenburg sat it on the Prussian's shoulder and guided the Prussian to properly burp him.

"I don't think I can do this, I will mess up."

"Everyone messes up; you just got to be smart enough to learn from your mistakes. And also if people see us with him they will think he is our son because of how much he looks like us, with you people will be less doubtful. "

Prussia frowned but Saxony's last comment was true, almost everyone in the room where blond-haired and blue-eyed. Prussia was the only one in the family that was different, him being white hair and red eyes.

"I still don't think that is a good enough reason."

"Come on Gil I think it would do you good to take care of a kid, you are also really powerful now." Hesse piped up.

Prussia thought of what Hesse said knowing that it was true that his kingdom was powerful but still raising a kid was different from training men and doing what your king tells you. How can he take care of a kid and train new troops or go to battle at the same time. Seeing Prussia having problems excepting the responsiblity Saxony wrapped an arm around the Prussian.

"You wont be alone of course we all will chip in, you will only be his main caretaker. And I'm sure you will love to be a big brother to the boy, you will learn from him just as much as he learns from you."

"That's right we will all help when we can, he is just as much as your brother as ours so we all will help you." Brandenburg said.

"Who will tell Bavaria?" Holstein asked.

Prussia growled at the mention of the Bavarian, Holstein shifted slightly behind Hesse.

"He has to know Gil, I will tell him. He wont have a say on who takes care of the kid since it has already been decided, so be calm before you scare the child." Saxony said resting a hand on the Prussian's shoulder.

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Brandenburg said wanting Prussia to say it fully.

"I will take care of Ludwig and protect him, from this day on he will be known as Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Brandenburg smiled and the other three nodded glad he finally decided to be the kid's caretaker.

"That's great! I'm so glad you finally exepted him!" Hesse and Holtstien both said happly.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating I think I will be taking a short break from writting my on going for right now. I tried writting for What He Did and Viking's fear nothing... But the draft for the next chapters keep getting deleted before I can save them and its getting annoying. Because I will write something good then have it disappear. I also have been having a bunch of one shots going around my head and annoying me, so I will be trying to get them out then I can focas on my on going soon enough. As people know this story is a fall back that once I get Ludwig to a toddler, updates will be coming when I need to type because this one had about five chapters written from toddler hood to young child. And more written down. And enough with my excuses, sorry for my rant.**

**Black Kaitou**


End file.
